1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmitter and a data receiver, and more particularly, to a data transmitter enabling a selective data transmission in two different modes between a data processor and a display device and a data receiver enabling a selective data reception in two different modes between the data processor and the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The spread rate of portable communications apparatus such as mobile phones, PDA, small-sized notebook computers has been enhanced and specifications of portable electronic apparatuses have been raised in level.
Particularly, in display devices such as LCD and OLED, with the recent increase in expression of various graphics and the recent increase in requirement for displaying 3D graphics computing results, the definition of efficient interfaces was necessary for transmitting and receiving the great amount of data.
In recent years, the portable communication apparatuses tended to variously evolve in functions into combined portable communication apparatuses including various peripheral devices such as a camera module, a touch sensor, an MP3 audio as well as a display device.
Accordingly, the size of communication data between the peripheral devices and a host processor of the portable communication apparatus has been enhanced and there has been a need for an efficient data communication interface.
Since control data for controlling the display device as well as pixel data of a great size is repeatedly transmitted between the portable communication apparatus and the display device, it is necessary to efficiently manage the transmission of data.